Crystal Moon
by KaiDragon
Summary: The Crystal Moon has risen and so has another read and review ^_^ *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Crystal Moon  
  
A month before school started and summer ended Yugi met up with some old 'friends'. The bullies grunted and smiled at the nervous 'runt' cowering into shadows. As the leader, Makio, picked him up by his shirt and off his feet; Yugis' puzzles spirit, Yami, jumped out. He threw the bullies down and each forgot about Yugi and went for Yami. He stepped aside every time they charged at him. He smirked at their feeble attempts to beat him up. Eventually they became weary, and swore to return and "beat the crap outta him." Yami helped Yugi up and he smiled, glad to be a service to his aibou. As he was ready to return to the puzzle that is his home. Strangely he could not return to the soul room that has held him in for 3 millennia. Both Yugi and Yami were confused to this new revelation. Yami held his hand up to his eyes and looked up at the blazing sun. The sun had a magenta color on it. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but as Yami saw this he knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi's eyes met with those of Yami's  
  
"It appears that the crystal moon has returned." Yami said looking back at the sun  
  
"Crystal moon?"  
  
"Yes. It's happens once a millennia. It's a time when every spirit within an item would be free for as long until every item, spirit, or replacement spirit is brought together." Yami explained  
  
"Every spirit?! What about Bakura?!"  
  
Yugi and Yami ran for Bakuras home.  
  
Back at Bakura's place. (Bakura = good/ Ryou = bad ^_^ get it?) Bakura and Ryou both fight over the millenium ring.  
  
"Give it to me!" Ryou ordered  
  
"NO! I know exactly what you're going to if I give it up!" Bakura pulled harder  
  
"No you don't I have the millenium eye I DO!"  
  
They both pulled on the ring and a quick snap was heard and they fell over. Bakura and Ryou looked at what was within their hand. The millenium ring split down the middle. Magic was now separated. Bakura looked at his half then at Ryou. He stood up hoping that Ryou won't hurt him too bad.  
  
"Hand it over!" Ryou demanded  
  
"uh..no.." Bakura hesitated  
  
"Fine then I'll use magic to get rid of you!" As he raised the ring it just pointed at Bakura. The other half. Bakura fell backwards laughing.  
  
"Your magic doesn't agree with you!" Bakura smiled  
  
Before Bakura had a chance to get up he felt that something had landed on him. It hurt terribly. Ryou pinned him down, while trying to grab the other half. Bakura couldn't get up. Ryou was much stronger than he every will be. But Bakura tried and time to time succeeded. Eventually ryou grew tired of Bakura trying to fight him so he decided to kill him instead. He grabbed Bakura by the neck and threw him against the wall. Bakura tried to say something but had no air to do so. He thought Ryou just wanted the ring half so he dropped it in hopes of being released. Yet he stayed on ringing him of his life. 


	2. I'm in charge now

Yami threw Ryou to the ground and Bakura, on his knees, gasped for air. He saw the half lying beside him. So he quickly grabbed it and placed it inside his pockets. No one saw him. Yugi helped Bakura up after Ryou was tied down so he couldn't harm anyone, Bakura especially.  
  
"I see the crystal moon has affected everyone." Bakura said rubbing his neck from being strangled  
  
"How do you know about the crystal moon?" The other three asked  
  
"I didn't mention any of it." The bound tomb robber said  
  
"Well I.I think we should check on Malik. I'm not the only one with an evil yami you know." Bakura quickly replied  
  
~*~*~*~*Bakura's thought~*~*~*~*~ That tomb robber almost killed me! Well I'm glad that the crystal moon is finally here another millennia and I thought I was going to waste away. It's a good thing this pathetic boy read the Book of Shi-ne (Japanese for Death) or else I would've missed my chance to get all the power I searched so long for. Cause I, Dekai Fowl, will be the new ruler of both Shadow and real worlds.  
  
"Bakura are you coming or are you going to be spaced out all day?" Yugi asked ready to exit  
  
"I'm coming!" Bakura grabbed the millenium eye and other half of the ring and placed them together forming the whole thing once again.  
  
They left to Malik where they thought they'd see Marik (Malik's yami) forcing him to give the rod over, but when they got there Malik and Marik weren't doing anything. Giving each other a devious look but nothing more.  
  
"Well that's four items." Bakura said staring at a disappointing sight. He expected death and blood yet all he received was a very clean home and to duplicates having a child fight.  
  
"Well I guess your right.the millenium puzzle, ring, rod, and wait? What else is there?" Yugi looked at Bakura as he once again hesitated.  
  
"Well.um.I miss counted? Hehe." Bakura knew no one was going to buy that  
  
Yugi knew something was wrong. But rather Bakura figure it out first.  
  
"You stupid boy! Almost blowing my cover!" Dekai yelled within Bakura's mind  
  
"I'm sorry!" Bakura said shyly within his own mind  
  
Bakura knew this was just like Ryou. Except when Ryou barked orders and felt like he should teach him a lesson it left Bakura badly hurt. But helping Dakai could be the death of him. 


	3. Cerimonial invite

Bakura knew of only pain within his life. From when his mother died to this very moment. It's been painful to see how everyone was living normal, happy lives as his father left for years and years to Egypt, and as he was severely beaten by a trinket that hung about his neck. He told himself that he should be used to it. Bullies, Ryou, friends have all hurt him physically and mentally. He thinks to himself does that matter? My life as a punching bag. He looked up and saw Yugi and Yami speaking with Malik and Marik. 'I'm going to be the death of all mankind' He thought 'all because I read a book.' He knew that he caused more trouble than he means to. At the duelist kingdom, almost sent his friends to an eternity in the shadow realm, trying to use Mokuba as his new body, stealing the millenium eye. Also in the recent days almost killed every one of his friends. He thought of avoiding Yugi and the others, but Ryou wouldn't allow that. Ryou was in charge not Bakura. But now Ryou has lost his place within Bakuras mind and it is now occupied by Dekai fowl, a spirit who can't do anything but order you around till 11:00 PM tonight. Bakura felt weak listening to Fowl for he couldn't hurt him. He knew that Dekai can't hurt him in anyway possible. But then why was he listening to it? Then it struck him. He had no choice on the matter. It was help or help. Bakura's mind is now filled with spots of darkness. From Ryou and Dekai. Only a corner bit of his mind was light and warm. No shadows. That was where he kept refuge. Hiding in the corners of his mind letting every spirit or mortal walk over him.  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi said to the dazed boy. He didn't relpy. "Bakura?!" He said louder  
  
He snapped out of his trance and looked up at Yugi's eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of what might happen, tonight."  
  
"Well every spirit and item holder would be in the park by 12:00 AM." Yami said picking up the rod  
  
"12:00." Bakura muttered to himself.  
  
"The park!" Yugi shouted, "I forgot I was meeting everyone in the park." Yugi, Yami and Bakura ran out the door a few seconds later Malik decided to follow as well. He had nothing better to do.  
  
They reached the park in 2 min. When Malik got there everything was explained to Tea and Tristan. But Joey had a hard time figuring it out.  
  
"Ok a crystal moon that comes once a millennia freed all the spirits and tonight at 12 every spirit and item holder will be here doin a ceremony?" Joey tried to sort it out  
  
"Well not a ceremony. Just when the spirits all get there if someone is sacrificed then every spirit would disappear leaving the magic to the one who sacrificed a human child. Ages 5-16 to be a little more specific." Yami added  
  
"Right.so everyone's gonna be here, tonight, at 12 to sacrifice a kid?" Joey still didn't understand  
  
"No we have to stop that and when the 12th bell strikes at midnight and no one is sacrificed then everything would return to normal." Yami corrected Joey again  
  
"Ah..I see. So who would sacrifice some kid?" Joey asked  
  
"Well only one person has ever tried to take all the magic and that man was, Dekai Fowl. Luckily we sealed his soul away in." Yami said  
  
"The Book of Shi-ne." As Yami said it Bakura muttered it to himself  
  
'His soul was sealed long ago and a foolish boy let him out' Bakura thought to himself  
  
'Now now. I don't think of you as foolish.' Dekai spoke into Bakura's mind 'You freed me from my hardcover prison. And I thank you now and for later.'  
  
'Can't you just leave me be?' Bakura said  
  
'You read the book. You know exactly why I can't ~leave you be~'  
  
Dekai was right Bakura read the book and knew why he couldn't escape. The book stated:  
  
He who frees the Fowl from his cage will hold the burden of being his slave. Now read these words which I write are true. From free to leash will come of you.  
  
I hold this cage above my head Where the burden shall surely rest Don't think this all a trick For when its over it will make you tick From day to night, sun to moon I bid you good luck in your mindless tomb For the Fowl is free It within me I take my life Whether by rope or knife This burden you shall surely see  
  
Bakura thought nothing of it when he read it. But the next morning not only has Ryou escaped from his soul room but a new occupant has arrived.  
  
'I hold this cage above my head, where the burden shall surely rest.' Bakura thought  
  
"Hello! Bakura!" Tristan waved his hand over Bakura's face and he snapped back to reality again  
  
"This is the third time you did that Bakura." Yugi laughed 


	4. The eye see's all

"Sorry I was just thinking about the outcome of this whole crystal moon thing." His British accent was hardly noticeable because he spoke so quietly  
  
"Well don't worry Bakura no one's going to let some innocent kid get sacrificed so some weird guy can take over the world." Tristan said putting his arm around Bakura  
  
"Although I wouldn't want Tristan protecting me." Joey said "He can barley take care of himself."  
  
"Coming from a guy who locked himself out of his own car." Tea said  
  
Joey began yelling at Tea and Tristan as Bakura placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his fist. He slowly opened it and it revealed the millenium eye.  
  
"Innocent." Bakura was unaware that Malik was watching him  
  
"Well what's this?" Malik took the eye out of Bakura's palm "The millenium eye?! Well I thought this belonged to Pegasus not someone who can't even control his own ring."  
  
Bakura tried to get it back. Ignoring everyone watching him. "Give it back!" He demanded but Malik just threw the eye one hand to the other. Eventually Yami grabbed it as Malik tried for another pass.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Yami asked Bakura  
  
"Where else? Pegasus." Bakura snatched the eye and returned it to his pocket  
  
"Woah! How did you get that out of his head?" Joey asked staring at Bakura's face which was pointed at his feet  
  
"I'd rather not think about it please." Bakura closed his eyes shaking his head of the memory.  
  
"You.tore..it.out." Tristan tried not to think of what Pegasus looked like after that  
  
Bakura said nothing and kept his eyes on the wet grass.  
  
'You took it out of your pocket?!' Dekai once again yelled  
  
'I didn't think anyone would notice.'  
  
'Yes well now they know that you're a thief.'  
  
'you know before you Ryou was barking orders at me and he was the thief' Bakura shot back  
  
'They better believe you or else I'll find another body that's still living.'  
  
Bakura looked up at the crowd that pierced his skin with their unblinking eyes.  
  
"Well it's not like I meant to take it." Bakura began  
  
"No he tripped and it fell out." Malik said  
  
"It was Ryou. I have little control over my body. You of all people should know that Yugi."  
  
"Well yeah I guess your right. Besides it should be a little better without Pegasus trying to sacrifice someone." Yugi joked  
  
Everyone laughed, and Bakura was relieved they didn't try to avoid him. Many times he had scared his friends into thinking that he was dangerous. Glad that this time he was easily off the hook.  
  
'Tonight won't be so forgiving.' He thought 


	5. Into the mind of burden

Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, and Joey went to stay with Yugi. They were in a way eager to see the 'ceremony'. Bakura walked back to his home. When he entered staring at him from the shadows was Ryou. He untied himself during the time Bakura left.  
  
"I want my items back." Ryou said in the most polite way he could  
  
"In your dreams." Bakura said without thinking  
  
"You dare talk back to me?!" Ryou raised his voice  
  
Bakura had no answer and he also had no time to answer. Dekai took over without even having a chance for Bakura to realize what was happening.  
  
"I talk back to you now before tonight when I'd probably be without an annoying spirit like you."  
  
Bakura returned to his normal self just as Ryou stood over him. Ryou pushed him into a wall and Bakura slid down on to the floor.  
  
"I see you know much about the crystal moon." Ryou held Bakura down with his foot.  
  
"Well.I..I.." Bakura had nothing  
  
"I'd perform the ceremony myself if it didn't cause me to disappear as I gain my power." Ryou pressed harder  
  
Bakura felt his ribs trying to stay in one piece under the strength Ryou placed on his foot.  
  
"You. You looked into this to get rid of me?" Ryou released Bakura  
  
"I didn't exactly. I just read this book about it." Bakura knew that Dekai was going to yell at him for saying that  
  
"Book? So you know how to read Egyptian?" Ryou asked picking Bakura up off the ground  
  
"A.a little."  
  
"So this book was written in Japanese (English w/e)?"  
  
"Yes." Bakura could feel Dekai trying to take over again. He also knew Ryou was going to punch him. Which he did after a brief pause. Bakura fell to the floor once again. Because Ryou had just hit him Bakura couldn't hold Dekai from taking over. He rose from the ground and pushed Ryou into a wall. He was surprised that Bakura was fighting unlike what he used to do, stay where he was until Ryou became bored. Now Bakura was fighting him. And blocked every punch thrown at him. Eventually Bakura threw a punch right into Ryou's face. He fell, out cold. So Bakura dragged him into, well, his own room and locked the door hopeing he won't get out. After the door was locked and he was in the living room Dekai returned Bakura's body to the rightful soul.  
  
'Why did you do that!?' Bakura asked  
  
'He was annoying we could be better off without him. Well until tonight.' Dekai replied  
  
Bakura closed his eyes to have a face to face conversation with Deaki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Bakura's mind *~*~*~*~*~  
  
There he was sitting in his lit corner. Everywhere around him a shadow occupied the space. He stepped out of his corner and onto the mist ground. It looked like there was dry ice creating this fog that hung around the floor. As he ventured farther into the darkness it became colder. He knew his mind was not all ways like this, but what could he do? Everything his father brings back from Egypt and gives to Bakura ends up getting him into trouble. The dark surroundings made him nervous, for he has shared his mind with dangerous people. Once he found a door he was relieved. He entered through the almost invisible door. In there Dekai stood. He wore a long black cloak, which covered his body and eyes. Bakura hesitated. Eventually he got himself to move towards the chanting creature. Bakura could make out only a few of the sentences he chanted. It was in Egyptian of course. He made out: "The Crystal moon sacrifice" "The power of the world" and last "Death". Bakura placed a hand on Dekai's shoulder and he turned aroud with a great "WHAT!?" Bakura fell backwards.  
  
"Boy? How could you be here?" Dekai asked  
  
"I'm looking into my own mind." Bakura stayed on the floor  
  
Dekai cocked his head to the side and walked over to candles placed to form a circle. Bakura noticed that instead of walking Dekai seemed to float or glide across the floor. The room was cold and Bakura knew that he shouldn't of done this.  
  
"What brings you here, boy?" Dekai lit the candles  
  
"Who's the sacrifice?" Bakura felt brave for asking cause it took a lot of his courage to do so  
  
"The sacrifice? What sacrifice?" Dekai acted stupid to cover his later plans  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Bakura doesn't usually cuss but he had to do make himself look tougher than he really is.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!!!!" Dekai yelled  
  
Bakura could feel the ground shake when Dekai yelled. It knocked him back on to the ground. Dekai glided over to Bakura. He stood over him just like Ryou would. Bakura sensed that something bad was about to happen.  
  
"Boy.Bakura.excuse my sudden outburst I'm just under stress for the crystal moon is tonight." Dekai Helped Bakura up and walked him to where the candles burned on the floor. Within the circle there was a triangle with an eye in the middle. Bakura was confused more than ever. As he studied the circle and its drawn graphics Dekai squeezed his arm and pushed him into the circle. Bakura looked surprised yet still confused. Dekai released his arm and turned towards a book that laid upon a stone podium.  
  
"The sacrifice? You're the sacrifice you naïve mortal." Dekai opened his book and began to chant once again.  
  
Bakura tried to get out of the candle lit circle but a force held him back each time. Bakura could feel his insides beginning to burn. He thought to himself. 'This is a nightmare a really bad nightmare' He repeated it over and over. He then awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
"A nightmare. A really bad nightmare." Bakura told himself  
  
He looked at the clock it read 8:00 PM.  
  
'Have you rested enough?' Dekai asked  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Bakura thought to himself. 'Most of it was a nightmare the rest is my life.' Bakura grabbed a blue jacket and exited his home. Hoping that Yami can really stop this from happening. 


	6. Friendly Foe

Ryou awoke a minute after being thrown into Bakura's room. He shook his head and pushed himself off the ground. He checked the door; it was locked. He was trapped within another room. Just like before, within his soul room. He sat down on Bakura's bed. Beside him The Book of Shi-ne lied atop his pillow. Ryou gasped at this sight. His light reading the prison on Dekai Fowl. He finally understood Bakura's fighting ability.  
  
"That bastard took my body. My slave. MY PATHETIC MORTAL!!!" He picked up the book and read the last few pages. On the final page it read:  
  
The Fowl is now yours. Good luck at Crystal moon.  
  
Ryou knew what this meant. Bakura was not only the puppet but the sacrifice. He had to help him. Why? He did not know. All he knew was that he sure as hell didn't want to give up power or his mortal to Dekai Fowl. He had to do the thing he hated most. Team up with the pharaoh. He hated Yami for foiling his plans of world dominance. Just like he would foil Fowl of his reign.  
  
"The Pharaoh has the strongest of items. In order to help Bakura I must." He cringed at the thought "work with him."  
  
He exited from the window that Bakura always seems to leave open.  
  
'When I return from this I'll teach Bakura to leave this window open and reading ancient texts.' Ryou grabbed the book and went well on his way. If he remembered correctly Yugi lives in a card shop. 'Pathetic if you ask me. I should feel sorry for the stupid pharaoh. Compared to him I live like a king.' He came to a stop at the game shop. He looked around to see if anyone would see him go in there, although he looked like Bakura it shouldn't matter. I took most of his courage to go in there and it's going to take a lot more to ask the pharaoh for help. Inside he saw mountains of cards. Like a trading shop just without the soul entrapments. Yugi emerged from a hallway and smiled.  
  
"Hey Bakura what brings you here?" Yugi asked  
  
"Pfft..don't compare me to that mortal. Although that is why I'm here."  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Yami, Joey, Tristen, and Tea came to see who it was.  
  
"What do you want?" Yugi asked stepping backwards  
  
"It's harder for me to get myself to say it so I'd rather just show you." He brought out the book. It was green, golden rimmed, and had Egyptian writing on the cover.  
  
"The Book of Shi-ne" Yami stepped forward and flipped through the pages. "What would you be doing with it?"  
  
"Hey ain't that the book that could get alotta people in trouble?" Joey asked snatching it out of Yami's hands "Don't look to bad."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving you imbecile." Ryou said grabbing the book from Joey's hands  
  
"Why would you have it? This could cause you death." Yami said looking down at the book  
  
"Actually I found it within Bakura's room after he locked me in there."  
  
"You? Bakura? Locked in room?" Tristan and Joey began laughing as hard as they could. It truly was a joke to be beaten by Bakura for he had no strength.  
  
Ryou ran and held both Tristan and Joey by their necks. As Tea tried to pull him off he kicked her away.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh you pathetic mortal for tonight your friend will be the death of everyone in this whole city." And he dropped them  
  
"Bakura be the death of the whole city? You're nuts. He can't hurt a fly." Joey said getting up from the ground  
  
"He doesn't have to hurt anyone. All he has to do is die." 


	7. The Preparation

"Die?!" Yugi Jumped forward  
  
"Haven't you taught them anything? Yes die! The crystal moon needs a sacrifice not a mortal to watch over." Ryou Said  
  
"Then why would you come here?" Yami asked  
  
"So I don't get banished."  
  
"So you need our help?" Yami wanted to have a little fun  
  
"Pharaoh I'm holding myself back from killing you."  
  
"But that is what you need isn't it?"  
  
"I hate you.." Ryou took a deep breath "I need you bloody help."  
  
Yami smiled as he made a fool of Ryou within the presence of those who feared him.  
  
"But it doesn't mean that I won't try to kill you after this."  
  
Yami laughed and ignored his last remark. "I WILL!" Ryou yelled Yami smirked. Ryou held down his rage and looked at the clock that hung on the wall 8:00, it read.  
  
^*^To Bakura  
  
Bakura was led by Dekai's magic to the park. The moon was hidden behind clouds, but he knew what it looked like. Magenta shinning down on the park pavement. Although most would say this as a beautiful sight, Bakura found it chilling. The moment the full magenta moon touches the circle that Bakura had made with unlit candles the world was gone. Like his dream within the circle was a triangle and eye. Bakura thought to himself 'what did they eye stand for? Ah yes it sees within your soul for only one who caused crime so fowl shall be sacrificed to the moon goddess.'  
  
"Crime so fowl." He muttered to himself  
  
He looked down at his watch 8:30. It'll be a while till 11 comes about. When the 'fun' really starts. Bakura memorized the ritual front to back. First the circle is placed where the moon will hit at the 12th ring of midnight. Secondly every spirit and item holder must come. Yugi and Yami, the Millenium puzzle. Shadi, the Millenium Scale and Anhk. Malik and Marik, the Millenium rod. Isis the millenium Tauk. Each brought here by an unseen force. Third the Parchment of All Power must be here to be read as last but not least the sacrifice. The thought of getting killed so another man claims power makes Bakura feel uneasy.  
  
'THE PARCHMENT YOU FOOL!' Dekai yelled in his ear  
  
'It's in the book.' Bakura cringed each time Dekai yelled at him.  
  
'THEN GET THE DAMN BOOK!'  
  
Bakura returned to his room and searched for the book that he thought he left on the bed.  
  
'I think I lost it.' Bakura said to Dekai  
  
'You find that book or else I'll drop you right now.'  
  
Bakura knew that Ryou was in here but he was no where in sight. He looked at the window that Bakura carelessly leaves open.  
  
"I'm going to get punished for that." Bakura said to himself 


	8. The Parchment

Bakura held up his ring searching for the pamphlet. Although this ring only finds other millenium items on normal days; because of the crystal moon it's also able to find the spirits within. He followed the pointers to Yugis' Grandpa's game shop. Bakura closed his eyes so he may 'talk' to the millenium ring. He asked for Ryou's whereabouts and not Yami's. The pointers fell and jumped back up pointing at the game shop.  
  
'He's inside.' Dekai said to Bakura in a slithering voice  
  
'Why would he be here?' Bakura asked even though he knew the answer  
  
'To ask for help. Now get in there and get the book.'  
  
'If Ryou knows wouldn't that mean he already told Yami and my friends?'  
  
'If you won't do it then I will!'  
  
Dekai took over Bakura had no strength to stop. He didn't understand why. Dekai entered the game shop at the same time an old man was.  
  
"Oh Bakura! Yugi's upstairs I have to run some errands so if you want cards Yugi can sell them. YUGI WATCH THE STORE!" the old man said  
  
"Sure grandpa." A faint voice tumbling down the stairs, it was Yugi.  
  
Because Grandpa and Dekai entered and left at the same time the bell above the door didn't ring. Yugi didn't know he was here.  
  
'Fools.' Dekai thought  
  
'Dekai leave my friends alone!' Bakura yelled trapped within his own mind  
  
Dekai ignored it and climbed silently up the stairs. The first door he came upon was the family rooms. There everyone sat talking about what they hope to stop tonight. Dekai held back his maniacal laugh and had to think of a way to get the parchment and book that sat on the floor beside the Pharaoh and tomb robber. On a dresser beside the door sat Yugi's deck. He took the first card, the living arrow.  
  
'This might come in handy.' He thought to himself  
  
  
  
'LET ME OUT!' Bakura yelled within the mind  
  
Then he saw the girl, Tea, lean closer in along with the whole group. She saw Dekai standing at the doorway. Everyone turned around. Dekai looked down at the book that they carelessly left on the floor.  
  
"Bakura?" Tea asked  
  
'I might as well go with it.' Dekai smiled "What?"  
  
"Is that really you?" Tristan asked searching his face for a clue  
  
"Of course who else would I be?"  
  
Everyone looked down at their shoes. "Did you read the book?" Yami asked, the only one who didn't look away.  
  
"Book? Oh you mean the book my father gave me?" Dekai knew much about Bakura after spending much time within his head  
  
"The Book of Shi-Ne." Ryou picked up the book from its original resting- place.  
  
"Well I was looking for that. My father would want it back and if I lose it I'd be in a lot of trouble."  
  
'LET ME OUT!' Bakura yelled again hoping Dekai would listen  
  
Dekai outstretched his hand so Ryou would give the book up. Instead he stepped back, book in hand.  
  
"Give me that book!" Dekai ordered  
  
"Let Bakura go." Yami ordered grabbing Dekai's fist  
  
Like all ways Joey was confused but paid more attention he did at school. Tea looked at Yugi then back at the spirits. Tristan still didn't know if that was Bakura or the Fowl guy.  
  
"I am Bakura." Dekai said pulling his arm back  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Bakura's mind *~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was cold. He could do nothing to help his friends and Dekai won't listen. He looked at his watch.  
  
"9:15 It's getting nearer" He said to himself  
  
"LET ME OUT!" He yelled that again it was hopeless  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Game shop*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You should give me that book now before I send you tot he shadow realm." Dekai said to Ryou "I have your magic."  
  
Ryou knew this was true. Bakura had taken the eye and the ring. But the Pharaoh had the most powerful item. He could get rid of Dekai.  
  
"Fine I'll do it my way." He pulled out the living arrow from behind his back and summoned it. Now he had a bow and arrow aimed at Ryou. He shot and it struck Ryou in the arm. He dropped the book and tried pulling it out, but it was harder than it seems. Dekai pushed past Yami and grabbed the book. He jumped out an open window to the roof down to the street. 10:00. 


	9. A sandwich and Confusion

"Bakura." Yugi said looking out the window  
  
"Don't worry he'll be fine till 11." Yami said looking at the clock on the wall  
  
Then it struck both Yami and Ryou. This sudden weak force to go to the park began to grow.  
  
"Damn the crystal moon." Ryou said grabbing the chair to get himself up  
  
"It's beginning." Yami said closing his eyes to feel the greatness of the force. "We must stall this power as long as we can."  
  
Yugi saw the millenium puzzle dimly glowing.  
  
"What do we do if ya can't stop 'im" Joey asked looking at the puzzle that hung around Yami's neck  
  
"We can't think like that, Joey. We must get rid of him and help Bakura."  
  
^*^*^Park  
  
Bakura sat on the ground, face slashed, eating a sandwich, he had picked up after Dekai had returned to the park. They were now separated. Dekai prepared the ritual as Bakura, who hadn't eaten all day, rest and eat.  
  
^*^*^Flashback Dekai's Escape ^*^*^  
  
Dekai ran back to the park. He knew that no one would follow. He searched to book of his parchment. He searched front to back it wasn't in there. He couldn't believe that the spirits were smart enough to take it. Then it fell out of his pocket. Bakura's pocket actually.  
  
'IT WAS IN YOUR POCKET THE WHOLE TIME!' Dekai yelled at Bakura  
  
'.'  
  
'You wanted them to know that I was inside of you. That's why you hid the parchment from me!'  
  
'.'  
  
'Answer me damnit!'  
  
Dekai gave up on yelling. For he thought why yell when you could hurt. He began reading the parchment. The first paragraph was a separation spell. It was usually used before the ritual but he was angry, more like pissed. He separated from Bakura. The pain of being torn apart went through his head. Once fully separated Bakura had no chance to get up before Dekai struck him. Bakura fell over once again. The blow to his stomach made it hard for him to breathe.  
  
"That'll show you to deceive me." Dekai said pulling Bakura up by his jacket "You are my slave and do as I say."  
  
Bakura nodded. It was true. Dekai and Ryou are much alike. Dekai eventually saw how hungry Bakura looked so he let him get a sandwich knowing he would return. Bakura thought of running but something kept him from thinking clearly so now and then he'd lose his train of thought and move on.  
  
^*^*^End Flashback *^*^*^*  
  
Bakura could barely think. Something clouded his mind and stopped him from thinking too far ahead. He would look up at Dekai time to time as he placed candles into a bigger circle than that of Bakura's. Bakura tried to think of the ritual. He knew it a second ago but now he can't remember. The Parchment, the items and spirits, the circle, but one other. Bakura gave up and took a last bit of his sandwich. After finishing his meal he watched Dekai place trails of blood. Seven to be exact. Each for sprit and/or item holder. He has been preparing since they have separated. Bakura hoped that he wouldn't come and hurt him. He also hoped that Yami and Ryou can do something before Dekai gets his wish. 


	10. Sacrifice for it begins

Eleven o'clock. The force grew strong. Ryou and Yami had no choice. It was now or never to help Bakura. Yami grabbed his puzzle. Yugi followed Yami and Ryou to the park. Malik and Marik were all ready there. Isis stood exactly where he was supposed to. Shadi walked up behind Yugi and tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Shadi!" Yugi was surprised that he was here  
  
"Yugi you shouldn't be here it's dangerous." Shadi said looking at young boy sitting in the middle of a small circle. "Isn't that your friend?"  
  
"I know I should.. BAKURA!"  
  
"He's the sacrifice." Yami said  
  
"We have to get him out of there."  
  
"Ryou and I can't. Not until 12. That is when Dekai is mortal."  
  
"But we have to work fast at 12. At the 12th ring he'll be immortal and Bakura will be gone." Ryou picked up his ring that was lying in his spot.  
  
Bakura sat in the circle. Everything became clearer after being placed within the circle. He was the sacrifice. He knew this was coming. Why didn't he struggle?  
  
'Oh yeah I didn't know what was happening.' he thought to himself 'I'm so stupid for doing this to myself.'  
  
Bakura looked to see everyone coming. There he saw Yugi, Yami, and Ryou talking. He wanted to wave, but this really wasn't the time.  
  
'How could I be so stupid!' Bakura yelled at himself and began hitting himself in the head  
  
"One minute till 12." Tea said staring at her watch  
  
"Welcome.I'm glad you all could make it. It's a real shame that every spirit here will become nothing more than a memory. For at the strike of 12 this boy will be sacrificed to seal the spirits, giving me the items and power over you pathetic mortals!" Dekai Began to laugh He stared down at the nearest spirit to him. It was Ryou. "Well the sacrifices spirit has a front row seat to not only see me gain the power but see his mortal die. Oh I'm sorry MY mortal."  
  
Ryou grew tired of him. The clock struck 12. This was his chance. Ryou sprang from his spot and attacked Dekai. Bakura felt a surging pain travel throughout his body. He let out yell of agony and it distracted Ryou. This gave Dekai a perfect time to throw his against the wall. DING! (second bell) 


	11. The Judgement

Bakura stood up and looked at the moon as it appeared from the clouds. He closed his eyes to what appeared to be a second to everyone around him but hours for Bakura. He opened his eyes and was now in a dark room. It wasn't cold like his mind but dark, very dark. Then a spotlight seemed to land on the floor. Behind the light and from the darkness emerged a woman wearing a shinning, silky, gown.  
  
"The judgement?" Bakura quickly covered his mouth. He didn't mean to say it. He wanted to think it. "I'm in trouble." Bakura said again. Why couldn't he think?  
  
"You can not hide your thoughts from me." The woman said.  
  
Her voice was nice and soft. Most people wouldn't fear her, but Bakura knew that she wasn't to be trusted. She glided closer to him. Her eyes were like the moon itself. Her face was smooth like those of a model.  
  
"You are the sacrifice? The one who had committed the crime so fowl?" The woman asked (FYI It's supposed to be fowl for Dekai Fowl. ^_^)  
  
"Well.I.." Bakura had nothing to say. She was right. He had set free Dekai.  
  
"If you do not answer I'll see for myself." She outreached her arm. And slid her index finger down the center of his face as if cutting it in half.  
  
^*^*^ Bakura's mind  
  
The woman again appeared out of the darkness in front of Bakura. He was sitting within his lit corner watching and waiting. She looked down at him. But Bakura held his knees and stared at the floor. She pushed his chin up so he'd face her. Bakura stood up. He knew exactly what she wanted his memories. He shivered as he went farther into the darkness. He stopped at a huge door where his memories were kept. The doors opened on their own. She glided in searching the movies that ran through his head. From his mothers death to hearing the 12 o'clock bell ring. She stopped to see the memories of the duelist kingdom.  
  
Bakura, actually Ryou, was dueling Yugi, Yami really, for the puzzle and the freedom of his friends souls. She didn't watch it when Bakura was a card himself. She moved on and watched when Bakura took Pegasus's millenium eye. She watched his worst moments. Finally she went to the moment he freed Dekai.  
  
"You did free the Fowl. You have committed the crime." She turned to Bakura who stayed in the doorway  
  
"I didn't mean to. Honestly. I read the book and..." Bakura closed his eyes  
  
As he opened them she was standing right in front of him staring down into his brown eyes. Bakura knew nothing of what was going to happen. He knew he couldn't think without saying it aloud. He just stood staring at her eyes waiting for her to move. She turned around and removed her hood. Bakura could see her hair was a shinning pink. She slowly turned around. Bakura gasped at what he saw. Her eyes were glowing a terrifying red. Her hair flew about as if she was walking home on a very windy day. She was instead of gliding was now hovering 2 inches off the ground. She then flew at high speeds towards Bakura. She flew right through him. The force so great pushed him to the ground.  
  
He awoke from his short trance. He looked over at Ryou and Yami who had been trying to stop Dekai. Then the third ring. DING! (#3). Bakura felt like something had just set his insides on fire. He collapsed onto his hands and knees. Burning him and killing him. 


	12. To save the sacrifice

Ryou saw Bakura in pain. He knew the only way to get rid of Dekai was to work with someone he hated. He stared at Yami as they were once again thrown to the ground.  
  
"We have to use our magic together." Ryou said pushing himself off the ground  
  
Yami nodded. Ryou handed him a morphing jar card.  
  
"Let's do this." DING!(4)  
  
They threw the card down at Dekai's feet.  
  
"I summon the morphing jar!" They said in sync  
  
A cloud of dust emerged and there the morphing jar stood. Each on the either side of Dekai. As the two cards struck he jumped allowing jar to hit jar. They were both destroyed. Ryou gritted his teeth. He looked over at Yami drawing the Dark Magician. Ryou drew his next card, the White Magical hat.  
  
"I summon you!" They each threw down the card Yami attacked first  
  
"Dark magic attack!" He yelled DING! (6)  
  
Dekai used a card of his own. Negate. Yami grew angry. Ryou them ordered his magician to attack. Dekai used a card that most people haven't heard of. Invader of the throne. Taking control of Ryou's monster and using it against him. His once loyal card struck Ryou. He picked himself up once again. Shadi walked forward. He drew the mystical elf. That confused not only Dekai but everyone else. Shadi narrowed his eyes. The mystical elf began to glow and sparkling dust flew from the elf to the Dark magician. He transferred the power of the elf to the magician causing it to become stronger.  
  
Bakura could feel the life slowly draining from his body. It became harder for him to breathe. He watched as Ryou and Yami tried to stop this. He lie down on his side watching not only his friends but the clock tower that was lit brightly in the sky. DING!(7) More of his energy left every time the clocks bell rang.  
  
"Get Bakura." Ryou told Yugi  
  
He nodded and sneaked behind Dekai to get Bakura. Dekai could feel power entering his body. The magic was working. DING! (8) Time was running out. Yugi moved the candles in hopes that Dekai wouldn't notice. But with newfound power came stronger senses. He heard Yugi move the candle. He made a fist then as he opened it a fireball emerged.  
  
"uh oh." Yugi scrambled onto his feet and ran  
  
Dekai threw the flaming ball and blew a hole in the wall. Knocking Yugi over. Yami ran to his side. Checking if he was all right. DING! (9) 


	13. The 12th ring

Ryou grew tired of Dekai's magic. Yami helped Yugi off the ground. He drew his next card. It was the magical box. (I dunno) There was one way to use it  
  
"Ryou! Get the change of heart!" He yelled  
  
"Now is not a good time to get all high and mighty, Pharaoh!" Ryou shot back  
  
"Trust me!"  
  
He drew his change of heart. "Now what?!" Ryou stared down at his card then into Yami's eyes. He understood. "Change of heart bring me back my Magical white hat!"The magic card entered its body it was now in charge.  
  
"Now! I use the magical box to seal my Dark Magician!" Yami yelled "Then scouring it with swords." He smiled at what happened next. DING! (10) A box then formed around Dekai.  
  
"What's going on?" He yelled  
  
The next thing that emerged from the untouched box was the Dark Magician. Inside the other Dekai was slain by the swords. Blood dripped from him. Dripping onto the dirt ground below.  
  
"You may have stopped me, but you haven't managed to save your friend." He laughed maniacally and disappeared into the wind. Ryou and the others immediately ran to Bakura. DING! (11) Time was almost up.  
  
Ryou picked Bakura's head up off the ground. Their eyes met. Bakura's began to look empty. As Ryou's was filled with anger and worry.  
  
"I didn't mean to worry you." Bakura said weakly  
  
Ryou knew he had to do something. He couldn't lose him. After the times he had beat him into nothing, he felt like he should be kicked in the gut. Ryou placed his hands over Bakura's face. Bakura's eyes began to droop into sleep. DING! (12) For Bakura everything went black.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 2 weeks later *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were on their way to the first day of school. When, as he promised, Makio and his friends showed up. His friends dealt with Joey and Tristan. As Makio raised Yugi off the ground and tore the puzzle away from his neck, Tea tried to push him off. Being the weak girl she is Makio would just shove her down.  
  
"No older brother to help yous now runt." Makio grunted  
  
This was true without the puzzle Yami couldn't get out. There'd be a mental black between the two of their minds. His friends were preoccupied so he knew they couldn't help him. This was going to hurt.  
  
"Leave him alone Makio!" A British voice demanded  
  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't pretty boy. Been hiding at home for the past two weeks have ya?"  
  
"I said leave them alone."  
  
Bakura never really stood up for himself or anyone for the matter. He'd just take the beating as if a pop quiz.  
  
Makio ignored the scrawny child and was about to knock Yugi's lights out when..  
  
"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU OVERGROWN APE!" Bakura yelled  
  
"Ape? That's it yous just jumped up ta the front of da line." He raised his hand and brought it down with all his strength onto Bakura. Yugi looked away. He couldn't watch his friend get killed. As he looked up after hearing no yell of agony he saw that Bakura caught the punch that surely could've broken a few ribs. Bakura pushed Makio's arm backwards as hard as he could and Makio fell over. Bakura stepped over the body and over to Yugi's puzzle. He picked it up and handed it to him. Yugi was on the ground exactly where Makio had dropped him. Bakura helped him up and he went on his way to school.  
  
"Wait Bakura! What the heck was dat?" Joey asked is total shock  
  
"When I woke up this morning I felt better. Must've been from the crystal moon." Bakura answered  
  
"But that was weeks ago man." Tristan added  
  
"Yes but I haven't been awake the during the other weeks." Bakura smiled and seemed happier than usual  
  
Yugi and his friends brushed off Bakura's newfound strength and happiness. They just were glad that he had returned to them full spirited. 


End file.
